


Эндевер-3035

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), SantAiryN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Science Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Леди, джентльмены и представители любой части спектра, мы приступаем к завершающей стадии нашего полета! — капитан Райт лучезарно улыбнулся в несуществующий объектив несуществующей камеры и небрежно поправил воротничок форменной серой куртки с ужасающе кричащими нашивками. — Экипаж Эндевер-3035 желает вам приятной стыковки!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Эндевер-3035

— Леди, джентльмены и представители любой части спектра, мы приступаем к завершающей стадии нашего полета! — Капитан Райт лучезарно улыбнулся в несуществующий объектив несуществующей камеры и небрежно поправил воротничок форменной серой куртки с ужасающе кричащими нашивками. — Экипаж Эндевер-3035 желает вам приятной стыковки!  
В ответ не прозвучало ни звука, только на экране информатика мелькнула сначала красным, затем зеленым контуром разрешительная пиктограмма.

— Какое счастье, что Большая Орбитальная нас не слышит...

— Да ладно тебе. Могу я хоть немного расслабиться?

Прямо за креслами, точнее, даже где-то практически под, раздалось снисходительное хмыканье.

— Что, третья станция, а ты уже перенапрягся?

Блистательный капитан в своих мечтах, в суровой реальности — пилот второго класса Джеферсон Райт, сразу же утратил живость во взгляде и поскучнел. Во время автоматической стыковки делать было совершенно нечего — на крупных станциях системы брали все под свой контроль, оставляя человеку роль стороннего наблюдателя. С возможностью взять дело в свои руки, если что-то пойдет не так, разумеется, но за последние лет пятьдесят прецедентов не было. Так что Джефу ничего не оставалось, как развлекать себя самостоятельно, при этом пялясь в экраны для соблюдения инструкций.

— Василий, что ж ты злой-то такой.

— Я злой? Это еще не злой. Вот если я сейчас не найду документы на этот чертов груз — вот тогда злой буду.

Джеф уныло подпер подбородок рукой и равнодушно проследил, как сливаются в экстазе запорные механизмы маленького грузового корабля и многоуровневой космической станции. Анимация была не очень, но ситуацию отражала. Все равно шикарная видео имитация была доступна только на пассажирских высокоскоростных крейсерах.

Впереди было еще полчаса на стабилизацию атмосферы в шлюзе, так что Джеф на всякий случай прогнал перед собой информацию по основным системам, проверил уровень топлива, потыкал пальцем в сигнал об отсутствии связи (что частенько случалось в тени крупных станций) и только окончательно исчерпав запас занятий, вздохнул и спустился с кресельной платформы к напарнику.

Василий как раз подтаскивал поближе к люку последний из объемных тюков, предназначенных к выгрузке, и компании обрадовался не особо. Возможно, потому что считал, что кое-кто мог бы и помочь с сортировкой, хотя и понимал, что по инструкциям не положено. Сказано следить за экранами до сигнала — значит пилот следит.

Нарочито смахнув несуществующий пот, Василий ткнул в напарника планшетом и не удержался от традиционного вопроса:

— Что ж высшее летное-то не закончил, если так неймется?

Джеф только рукой махнул. Сложно было объяснить. Сначала он считал, что подзаработает на коммерческих рейсах и все-таки попробует поступить. Потом оказалось, что если много летаешь, то времени между вылетами едва хватает, чтобы переодеться из одной формы в другую, да поспать пару часов в нормальной постели. Программа для подготовки все еще болталась на его личной планшетке, но с каждым годом он все меньше верил, что продвинется в ней дальше второго раздела.

— Стабилизация давления завершена, — прозвучало механическим голосом автоинформатора. — Разблокировка шлюза через десять, девять, восемь...

Когда люк плавно отошел в сторону, команда Эндевер-3035 привычно вытянулась и слаженным хором произнесла традиционное космическое приветствие. Однако... Никто на него не ответил.  
Приподняв бровь, Василий сложил крепкие руки и цокнул языком.

— Совсем обнаглели. В прошлый раз хотя бы старший техник вышел. Ты смотри, прислали одного робота.

Со стороны станции около проема переходного тамбура одиноко моргнул огоньками мини-погрузчик. Машинка была, конечно, отягощена интеллектуальной начинкой и не требовала оператора для полноценной работы. Но выходить в абсолютно пустой коридор было как-то неприятно.

— Слушай, может, случилось что? — Джеф недоверчиво огляделся во всех направлениях и, не заметив ни одного человека, порядочно удивился. Станция Юнайтед Нэйшнс всегда была одной из самых густонаселенных и шумных, и несмотря на приличную удаленность от обжитых уголков системы, а может и благодаря этому, на нее стремились попасть многие маститые ученые. Но сегодня вокруг царила подозрительная тишина. Василий задумчиво почесал голову:

— Если бы прямо случилось, они бы поди хоть отложенное сообщение на информатик бросили.

В этот момент робот-погрузчик, видимо, устав ждать, произвел недовольную трель, и Василий тут же встрепенулся.

— Джеф, ты как хочешь, а я займусь грузом. У нас график.

Да, странности странностями, а график требовалось соблюдать. Тем более что за своевременную доставку по сложному маршруту руководство могло и премией разродиться. Так что оставив напарника взваливать тюки на погрузчик, Джеф отправился в недра станции — получать отметку о приемке.

Он прошел уже несколько атриумов и переходов, но людей по-прежнему не было видно. Системы оповещения молчали, станция, по-видимому, работала в штатном режиме, так что отсутствие обитателей начинало наводить на неприятные мысли. Пришлось напрячься и вспомнить, где на текущем уровне находится выход к главной кают-компании. Если на станции оставались живые люди, то искать их следовало именно там. Когда Джеф нашел нужный переход и добрался наконец до двери с соответствующим указателем, то пробивающееся даже сквозь плотный металлопластик напряженное гудение голосов подсказало ему, что он не ошибся.

Дверь плавно вдвинулась в паз.

— Всем привет, что стряслось? Мы тут вам посылочки... Ох е....!

Полностью занятый мыслями о сроках и грузах Джеф совершенно забыл, что творится за пределами его межпланетного грузовичка, и только сейчас, глядя на множество людей, напряженно всматривающихся в широкоформатные общие мониторы, испещренные диаграммами и тревожными красными надписями, вспомнил. Четвертая Марсовая!

Неудивительно, что никто из обитателей нулевого уровня станции не удостоил плановую доставку своим вниманием. В полной до отказа кают компании часть людей вполголоса переговаривалась, кто-то что-то листал в планшетках или чертил на объемных схемах, а весь высший руководящий состав внимал озабоченному связисту из лунного ЦУПа, ведущему переговоры параллельно с десятью абонентами.

Похоже, на этапе торможения корабля что-то произошло. Сместилась траектория полета, произошедший сбой обрушил связь, и весь мир на земле и в космосе напряженно замер, ожидая информации.

Четвертую экспедицию на Марс готовили долго. Третья далась слишком тяжело — двоих исследователей спасти не удалось, пропало оборудование на миллиарды юаней. Новых потерь не хотел никто, особенно независимые инвесторы, рассчитывающие на разработку марсианских недр. Так что все сообщения о новой экспедиции неизбежно начинались с того, как тщательно велась подготовка, как хорошо предусмотрены все неожиданности. И вот теперь жизнь экипажа в сорок человек все-таки повисла на волоске.

Джеф не сразу смог оторвать взгляд от информационных экранов. Было очевидно, что надежды на благополучную экспедицию не оправдались. Настроение моментально испортилось, и чтобы не мешать ученым больше необходимого, он подошел к неподалеку стоящей группе в поисках того, кто мог бы подтвердить получение доставки.

— ... да, мы ближе всех. Но у нас нет машин такой дальности. Только легкие челноки-разведчики. Мы...

— Но что-то же надо делать?!

— Стефек, успокойся, мы сделаем все, что в наших силах. Осталось только оценить наши возможности.

— Хреновые у нас возможности, — пробасил серьезный бородач в визоре техника, которого Джеф неожиданно узнал — тот встречал Эндевер в предыдущий раз. — Мы на такие полеты не рассчитаны. И кораблей у нас нет.

Стоящие рядом с техником мужчина и женщина дружно вздохнули.

Женщина, вероятно, была из высшего командования — на ее груди красовались переливающиеся символы Юнайтед Найшнс и Главного аэрокосмического управления, так что ее тут же окликнули, и она присоединилась к переговорам с Луной. А растрепанный мужчина, наконец, обратил внимание на застывшего неподалеку Джефа.

— Гарольд, кто это?

Бородач удивленно оторвался от экранов и обернулся.

— А, это ваши инфраскопы привезли. Список погрузчик уже прислал. Стефек, давай ты поставишь ребятам отметку, и они полетят дальше?

Молодой ученый со встрепанными светлыми волосами машинально кивнул, потянулся рукой к протянутому планшету и вдруг изменился в лице. Осмотрел Джефа со всех сторон, что-то проговорил вполголоса, прокашлялся и только после этого спросил:

— Капитан... э-э-э. — Нашивка с именем-фамилией блеснула отраженным светом. — Капитан Райт, какая у вашего судна дальность полета?

— Нет, слушайте, у нас еще доставка на четыре станции, я не могу. График!.. — обреченно отбивался Джеф, уже прекрасно понимая, что отказаться не сможет.

Эндевер подходил прекрасно — он мог нести порядочно груза и до десяти пассажиров, был маневренным, быстрым и с дозаправкой вполне мог потянуть марш-бросок до точки, где последний раз пеленговался корабль четвертой марсовой. На него можно было подцепить даже парочку небольших модулей. Господа ученые были в восторге и считали, что им невероятно повезло.

В ЦУПе сначала к идее отнеслись скептично. Но мировое сообщество ждало решительных действий, инвесторы грозились оплатить непредвиденные расходы и уже через полчаса Василий со сложным лицом выгружал на многочисленные погрузчики все предназначенные на доставку тюки.

— Вы не переживайте, мы свяжемся с получателями, что-то на беспилотниках отправим, — успокаивал его бородатый Гарольд.

Люди сновали туда-сюда, станция превратилась в бурлящий котел, и когда небольшой грузовой корабль был снаряжен, дополнительные пассажирские кресла установлены и начался мучительный процесс отбора спасательного экипажа, Джефу потребовалось немного посидеть в пилотском кресле, чтобы просто перевести дух и успокоить вдруг разбушевавшиеся нервы.

— Ну, ты же хотел стать пилотом пассажирского корабля? Наслаждайся. — В соседнее кресло упал Василий и крепко хлопнул напарника по плечу. — Да не дрейфь, прорвемся. Нам всего-то лишь надо будет смотаться туда — и обратно.

Тяжело нагруженный Эндевер-3035 отстыковался от станции, окруженный невиданным до сей поры вниманием. На маленький невзрачный корабль средней дальности и его невыдающийся экипаж еще никогда не возлагали таких отчаянных надежд.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Эндевер-3035"


End file.
